powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Curse of the Petrification Transcript
Prologue: Animated cartoon version of the intro Playing In Background Rita has been released from her prison chamber. Rita: “Ah, after 10,000 years I’m finally free at last, it’s finally time to conquer the universe!” Cut to Zordon and Alpha 5 at the Command Center………… Zordon: “Alpha, Rita’s escaped from her prison chamber, send me the Power Rangers immediately.” Alpha 5: “Alright, Zordon, you got it.” Alpha 5 sends in Rocky, Billy, Tommy, Zack, Kimberly, Trini, Henry and Stacy to the command center and they morph into their Mighty Morphin’ Power Ranger forms. Go, go, Power Rangers (the Animated Cartoon Series) Go, go, Power Rangers (the Animated Cartoon Series) Go, go, Power Rangers, Mighty Morphin’ Power Rangers (the Animated Cartoon Series)……….. Continues Playing In Background Go, go, Power Rangers (the Animated Cartoon Series) Go, go, Power Rangers (the Animated Cartoon Series) Go, go, Power Rangers, Mighty Morphin’ Power Rangers (the Animated Cartoon Series)……….. End of intro……….. Scene 1: The Angel Grove Police Station A bank robber has just robbed the Angel Grove Bank. Bank Robber: “Ha, ha, ha, I got your money bag!” Bank Clerk: “Hey, you, come back here with that money bag!” The bank robber runs around with the money bag in his right hand, but Officer George catches him. Officer George: “Hey, you, bank robber, stop right there, you’re under arrest, criminal, come with me!” Officer George arrests the bank robber and takes him to the Angel Grove Jail House. Officer George: “If you can’t do the time, then don’t do the crime.” Officer George locks the bank robber up in the jail cell. Bank Robber: “Curses foiled again……..” Officer George walks around and sees a familiar silhouette of an evil monster approaching him. Officer George: “What the heck is that creature?” Officer George turns on his flashlight and the silhouette reveals to be 1 of Rita’s evil creatures, the Cackatrice Monster. Officer George: “Yikes, it’s the Cackatrice Monster, I’m done for!” Officer George tries to run away, but the Cackatrice Monster zaps him. Officer George: “Oh dear, I’m turning into a stone statue!” Officer George is now a stone statue. Cackatrice Monster: “You’re now stone solid as a rock.” Cut to the Angel Grove Youth Center Gym and Juice Bar……. Dance Music Playing In Background Rocky: “Alright, check this out, dudes!” Billy: “Well, Trini, you got some great disco dance moves there.” Trini: “Why thanks, Billy, they’re really awesome and hip hop style.” Zack: “The dude is in the house!” Henry is sitting in the red armchair reading the newspaper. The headline reads: OFFICER GEORGE GOT TURNED INTO A STONE STATUE Henry: “Hey, you guys, there’s been another attack, Officer George got turned into a stone statue.” Kimberly: “Oh let me see that, Henry.” Kimberly: “Wow, he’s stone solid, alright.” Cut to Bulk and Skull at the juice bar counter……… And Skull’s Theme Music Playing In Background Ernie is serving 2 strawberry banana juices to Bulk and Skull. Ernie: “Here you go, boys, 2 strawberry banana juices.” Bulk: “Thanks, Ernie, you’re the greatest man alive.” Skull: “This place is full of awesome disco dance music.” Bulk: “You said it, Skully, old pal.” And Skull Laughing Uncontrollably In Unison Cut to Rocky looking at his communicator watch. Morphin’ Power Rangers Ring Tone Beeping Rocky: “Yeah, Alpha, what is it?” Alpha 5: Communicator Watch “Rangers, Zordon needs to see all of you at the Command Center right away, it’s a very big emergency!” Rocky: “Alright, Alpha, we’re on our way.” Rocky, Billy, Tommy, Zack, Kimberly, Trini, Henry and Stacy transport themselves to the Command Center. Fade to a black screen……….. Commercial Announcer: “Don’t go away, ‘cause ‘Mighty Morphin’ Power Rangers the Animated Cartoon Series’ will return right after this commercial.” Commercial break: ‘''Thomas and Friends the Magical Railroad Adventures''’ Announcer: This summer vacation, a brave and heroic train engine must dare face his quests to rescue 1 of his closest friends from terrible dangers….. Thomas: “Rosie? where are you?!?” Rosie: “Thomas, help, save me!” Thomas: “Don’t worry about it, Rosie, we’re coming to save you!” Announcer: Thomas and his train engine friends must defeat Diesel 10 and his evil diesel minions in order to rescue Rosie from his evil clutches……….. Diesel 10: “You pathetic little train engines are going down!” Thomas: “Not this time, Diesel 10, and you’re not gonna destroy Rosie, or any of my other close friends!” Announcer: “And featuring the narrations and talents of Pierce Brosnan as the new Mr. Conductor in 2011.” Mr. Conductor: “I gotta go now, Rosie must be waiting for me.” Announcer: ‘''Thomas and Friends the Magical Railroad Adventures''’, rated G, coming to theaters June 29, 2011.” Returning Announcer: “And now back to ‘''Mighty Morphin’ Power Rangers the Animated Cartoon Series''’, right here on Cartoon Network.” Scene 2: The Command Center Alpha 5: “Ai yi, yi, yi, yi, something out there is turning everybody into stone statues!” Rocky, Billy, Tommy, Zack, Kimberly, Trini, Henry and Stacy show up at the Command Center. Stacy: “Alpha, Zordon, what’s going on around here?” Alpha 5: “There’s something dangerous out there, and I can’t put my fingers on it.” Zordon appears inside his time warp. Zordon: “Rangers, this is a very big emergency for all of the citizens in Angel Grove, an evil creature known as the Cackatrice Monster is turning everybody into stone statues, you must go out there and stop that Cackatrice Monster before it’s too late.” Henry: “Alright, Zordon, we’ll do it.” Rocky, Billy, Tommy, Zack, Kimberly, Trini, Henry and Stacy transport themselves to the Angel Grove city streets where the Cackatrice Monster is turning everybody into stone statues. Scene 3: The city streets Rita: “I love the sight of stone statues in the morning.” Goldar: “You said it, Rita.” Lord Zedd: “It comes 1st to conquer the universe.” Mordant: “It’s a blasting sight to see.” Cut to Rocky, Billy, Tommy, Zack, Kimberly, Trini, Henry and Stacy arriving at the Angel Grove city streets. Zack: “There he is, there’s the Cackatrice Monster.” Tommy: “It’s morphin’ time!” Rocky: “Tyranosaurus!” Rocky morphs into the Red Ranger. Billy: “Triceratops!” Billy morphs into the Blue Ranger. Tommy: “Dragon Zord!” Tommy morphs into the Green Ranger. Zack: “Mastadon!” Zack morphs into the Black Ranger. Kimberly: “Pterodactly!” Kimberly morphs into the Pink Ranger. Trini: “Saber Toothed Tiger!” Trini morphs into the Yellow Ranger. Henry: “Alligator!” Henry morphs into the Orange Ranger. Stacy: “Stegosaurus!” Stacy morphs into the Lavender Ranger. Go, go, Power Rangers (the Animated Cartoon Series) Go, go, Power Rangers (the Animated Cartoon Series) Go, go, Power Rangers, Mighty Morphin’ Power Rangers (the Animated Cartoon Series)……….. Rocky/Red Ranger: “Hiyah!” Billy/Blue Ranger: “Hiyah!” Tommy/Green Ranger: “Hiyah!” Zack/Black Ranger: “Hiyah!” Kimberly/Pink Ranger: “Hiyah!” Trini/Yellow Ranger: “Hiyah!” Henry/Orange Ranger: “Hiyah!” Stacy/Lavender Ranger: “Hiyah!” Rocky/Red Ranger: “Let’s go over there to see what’s going on.” The Power Rangers go over to all of the people who got turned into stone statues by the Cackatrice Monster. Kimberly/Pink Ranger: “Oh no, we’re too late!” Tommy/Green Ranger: “It’s already been here.” Trini/Yellow Ranger: “Goodness gracious, that’s just stone cold.” Rita: “How do you like my stone statue collection? very soon, everybody will be just like they are.” Stacy/Lavender Ranger: “That’s not gonna happen this time, Rita!” Henry/Orange Ranger: “We’re sending your evil creature back where it came from!” Rita: “Very well then, Cackatrice Monster, turn them into stone statues.” Cackatrice Monster: “Just as you wish, Rita.” The Cackatrice Monster tries to turn the Power Rangers into stone statues, but they avoid its attacks. Rocky/Red Ranger: “Come on, let’s get outta here before it turns the rest of them into stone statues!” Meanwhile at Angel Grove Park…………… Stacy is walking around with her 9-year-old cousin, Fred who 1st appeared in ‘''Mighty Morphin’ Power Rangers the Movie''’ (1995) while the other Power Rangers are fighting off the Cackatrice Monster. Stacy: “So, Fred, what have you been doing this weekend?” Fred: “I’ve been doing a lot of swimming, racing, jogging and bicycle riding.” Stacy: “That sounds like good sports, Fred.” Screaming In Fear Bulk + Skull: Fear “It’s the Cackatrice Monster!” The Cackatrice Monster appears. Cackatrice Monster: “Peek-A-Boo, I found all of you.” The Cackatrice Monster turns Bulk and Skull into stone statues. Bulk and Skull are now stone solid. Stacy: “Fred, get outta here, run away for your entire life!” Fred runs away from being turned into a stone statue by the Cackatrice Monster. Stacy prepares to morph back into the Lavender Ranger, but the Cackatrice Monster turns her into a stone statue. All 7 Power Rangers: “Hiyah!” Kimberly/Pink Ranger: “Stacy!” Rita: “Ah, what hard luck…….” Trini/Yellow Ranger: “Oh dear…..” Henry/Orange Ranger: “Stacy’s become stone solid!” Rocky/Red Ranger: “Rita, you no good witch, you’re gonna pay for that!” Rita: “Oh yeah? then it’s a deal.” Billy/Blue Ranger: “Come on, you guys, we gotta take Stacy to Dulcea’s magical cave, she’ll know what to do about it.” Rocky/Red Ranger, Billy/Blue Ranger, Tommy/Green Ranger, Zack/Black Ranger, Kimberly/Pink Ranger, Trini/Yellow Ranger and Henry/Orange Ranger transport themselves to Dulcea’s magical cave with Stacy’s stone solid body. Scene 4: Dulcea’s Magical Cave Dulcea: (trying to turn Stacy back into her original self) “Higgerly piggerly wiggerly tiggerly.” Dulcea: “It’s no use, the Cackatrice Monster’s magical powers are very strong, the only way by defeating it is that the curse can be broken.” Kimberly: “Oh, I’ll destroy it, alright, with my bare hands.” Billy: (to Stacy’s stone solid body) “Don’t worry about it, Stacy, we’re gonna break the curse and turn you back into your original self.” Rocky: “Alright, you guys, back to action!” Meanwhile, the 8 Power Rangers are fighting against the Cackatrice Monster. Cackatrice Monster: “I got you covered, Power Rangers.” Kimberly/Pink Ranger: “Not if we can help it, Cackatrice Monster!” Rocky/Red Ranger: “Hiyah!” Billy/Blue Ranger: “Huuuuh!” Cackatrice Monster: “Now I’ll turn all of you into stone statues.” Tommy/Green Ranger: “You’re not getting away with it!” Tommy/Green Ranger uses his powerful weapon to block the attack and turns the Cackatrice Monster into a stone statue. Trini/Yellow Ranger: “There, that oughta hold him off.” Kimberly/Pink Ranger: “I sure hope this works.” Meanwhile everybody in the Angel Grove city streets are turning back into their original selves. Meanwhile back in Dulcea’s Magical Cave, Stacy is back to her original self as well. Dulcea: “The curse has been broken, now nobody will need to worry about being turned into stone statues anymore.” Stacy: “Great, now I can go out there and rejoin my team mates.” Meanwhile Stacy/Lavender Ranger is now helping her team mates fight against the Cackatrice Monster. Rocky/Red Ranger: “Its too strong, we need our ninja Zords to defeat this creature.” Kimberly/Pink Ranger: “Right, let’s do it!” Rocky/Red Ranger: “Ninja Tyranasaurus Zord!” Billy/Blue Ranger: “Ninja Triceratops Zord!” Zack/Black Ranger: “Ninja Mastadon Zord!” Tommy/Green Ranger: “Ninja Dragon Zord!” Kimberly/Pink Ranger: “Ninja Pterodactyl Zord!” Trini/Yellow Ranger: “Ninja Saber Toothed Tiger Zord!” Henry/Orange Ranger: “Ninja Alligator Zord!” Stacy/Lavender Ranger: “Ninja Stegosaurus Zord!” The 8 Ninja Zords come across the Power Rangers gang. Rocky/Red Ranger gets inside the Tyranasaurus Zord. Rocky/Red Ranger: “All systems online, full speed ahead.” Billy/Blue Ranger gets inside the Triceratops Zord. Billy/Blue Ranger: “We’re gonna take that monster down 1 by 1.” Zack/Black Ranger gets into the Mastadon Zord. Zack/Black Ranger: “Rita will hear the end of this.” Tommy/Green Ranger gets inside the Dragon Zord. Tommy/Green Ranger: “That Cackatrice Monster is going down.” Kimberly/Pink Ranger gets inside the Pterodactyl Zord. Kimberly/Pink Ranger: “His petrification days are over in just 3 minutes and 37 2nds.” Trini/Yellow Ranger gets inside the Saber Toothed Tiger Zord. Trini/Yellow Ranger: “Nothing gets better than this.” Henry/Orange Ranger gets inside the Alligator Zord. Henry/Orange Ranger: “We’re ready to rock their world!” Stacy/Lavender Ranger gets inside the Stegosaurus Zord. Stacy/Lavender Ranger: “Alright, we’re all hear, let’s take that evil creature down.” All 8 Power Rangers: “Let’s do it!” Rocky/Red Ranger shoots lasers at the Cackatrice Monster from the Tyranosaurus Zord’s eyes. Rocky/Red Ranger: “Whoa, bad move, foul creature, you play with fire, you’re gonna burn up!” Billy/Blue Ranger shoots torpedos at the Cackatrice Monster from the Triceratops Zord’s mouth. Billy/Blue Ranger: “There’s too many attacks, we need Ninja Power Megazord battle mode, now!” Stacy/Lavender Rangers: “Right, Billy, let’s do it.” All 8 Power Rangers: “Ninja Power Megazord, power up!” Go, go, Power Rangers (the Animated Cartoon Series) The Tyrannosaurus Zord transforms into the Ninja Megazord’s chest. Go, go, Power Rangers (the Animated Cartoon Series) The Triceratops Zord transforms into the Ninja Megazord’s left leg Go, go, Power Rangers, Mighty Morphin’ Power Rangers (the Animated Cartoon Series)……….. The Pterodactyl Zord transforms into the Ninja Power Megazord’s shoulders. The Saber Toothed Tiger Zord transforms into the Ninja Power Megazord’s right leg. The Mastodon Zord transforms into the Ninja Power Megazord’s arms. The Dragon Zord transforms into the Ninja Power Megazord’s cockpit. The Alligator Zord transforms into the Ninja Power Megazord’s jetpack. The Stegosaurus Zord transforms into the Ninja Power Megazord’s head. All 8 Power Rangers: “Ninja Power Megazord battle mode!” The Ninja Power Megazord fights against the Cackatrice Monster using sword fights and kung fu moves. Kimberly/Pink Ranger: “We almost got him, how are you doing, Zack?” Zack/Black Ranger: “I’m gettin’ the hang of it.” Trini/Yellow Ranger: “Alright, Stacy, deliver the final blast.” Stacy/Lavender Ranger: “Ninja Power Megazord power blast!” The Ninja Power Megazord’s power blast finally defeats the Cackatrice Monster. Cackatrice Monster: “NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, I’m Blowing Up!” The Cackatrice Monster blows up and is finally destroyed. Rocky/Red Ranger: “Alright, we did it!” Billy/Blue Ranger: “That oughta hold him!” Tommy/Green Ranger: “And he’s outta this universe!” Zack/Black Ranger: “Very good, now let’s go back to the Command Center.” Kimberly/Pink Ranger: “That’s right, we don’t wanna keep Zordon and Alpha waiting forever.” Meanwhile back at Rita’s evil lair Rita: “Curses, curses, those Power Rangers are always messing up my plans!” Mordant: “Next time, we’ll release a new monster to destroy the Angel Grove City Streets.” Rita: “Never mind, I got such a headache.” The 8 Power Rangers transport back to the Command Center. Scene 5: Back at the Command Center Stacy: “Zordon, Alpha, we’re back.” Henry: “We defeated the Cackatrice Monster.” Rocky: “The curse has been broken.” Zordon reappers inside his time warp. Zordon: “Congratulations, Rangers, the Cackatrice Monster has been defeated, everybody in Angel Grove is back to their original selves.” Alpha 5: “Way to go, Rangers, you saved the universe!” Billy: “Thanks, you guys, you can always count on us whenever there’s trouble ahead.” Rocky: “Come on, you guys, let’s go back to the Angel Grove Youth Center Gym and Juice Bar, for a celebration party.” Stacy: “Rocky’s right, we don’t wanna keep Ernie waiting too long if we’re not here.” The 8 Power Rangers transport themselves back to the Angel Grove Youth Center Gym and Juice Bar for a celebration party. Scene 6: Back at the Angel Grove Youth Center Gym and Juice Bar Bulk: “It was a wild adventure!” Skull: “Rita and the Cackatrice Monster had got all of us completely stone solid.” Rocky: “We sure kicked that Cackatrice Monster outta here real good.” Billy: “I’m as big, strong and tough as a humongous boulder.” Trini: “We’re lucky he’s outta our sights for good.” Zack: “I’ll eat to this celebration party.” Fred shows up and congratulates the 8 Power Rangers for defeating the Cackatrice Monster. Fred: “Hey, you guys, congratulations on defeating the Cackatrice Monster, everybody’s back to their original selves.” Kimberly: “Thanks, Fred, it was a real tough job to get rid of him.” Stacy: “It was an incredible blast defeating that foul creature, I just didn’t know what else he would do to any of us.” Tommy: “You know what they say, the good guys always win, and the bad guys always get defeated.” Chuckling The moving picture becomes a still comic picture before the end credits show up. Morphin Power Rangers End Credits Theme Music Playing In Background Voice Portrayers Zac Efron as Rocky/Red Ranger (voice) Jesse McCartney as Billy/Blue Ranger (voice) Joe Jonas as Tommy/Green Ranger (voice) Tyler James Williams as Zack/Black Ranger (voice) Miranda Cosgrove as Kimberly/Pink Ranger (voice) Selena Gomez as Trini/Yellow Ranger (voice) Jerry Trainor as Henry/Orange Ranger (voice) Alyson Stoner as Stacy/Lavender Ranger (voice) Richard Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) James Earl Jones as Zordon (voice) Cree Summer Francks as Rita (evil voice) Sean Schemmel as Lord Zedd (evil voice) Maurice LaMarche as Goldar (evil voice) Rob Paulsen as Mordant (evil voice/Pinky’s voice from ‘''Pinky and the Brain''’) Danny Cooksey as Bulk (Jack Spicer’s voice from ‘''Xiaolin Showdown''’) Justin Shenkarow as Skull (Harold’s voice from ‘''Hey Arnold!’ and ‘''Hey Arnold! the Movie’) Ben Stiller as Ernie, the owner of the Angel Grove Juice Bar (voice) Frank Welker as the Cackatrice Monster (evil monster voice sound effects) Megan Hollingshead as Dulcea (voice) Cartoon Network Announcer: “Hey, you guys, stick around for ‘''The Land before Time the Quest to Sparkling Forest''’, coming up next, right here on Cartoon Network.” Dedicated to the loving memories of the original ‘Mighty Morphin’ Power Rangers’ and ‘Power Rangers Mystic Force’ portrayers and voice portrayers, Bob Manahan (1956-2000), Eric Frank (1971-2001), Thuy Trang (1973-2001), Jack Banning (1931-2005), Bob Papenbrook (1955-2006), Machiko Soga (1938-2006), Edward Laurence Albert (1951-2006), Richard Genelle (1961-2008) and Peta Rutter (1959-2010), we’ll never forget their talented work and voice work. Category:Transcripts Category:MMPR: TAS